Caças aos besouros não são tão infantis como parecem
by Kasu251
Summary: Kagura precisava defender o seu título nas batalhas de besouros, portanto decidiu ir ao bosque para caçar alguns, só não esperava encontrar um certo alguém. One-Shot OkiKagu.


One-shot

"Droga, não encontro nenhum." Resmungou Kagura irritada. A jovem Yato estava no bosque à procura de um novo besouro para defender o seu título nas batalhas de besouros, mas até ao momento tinha tido sorte alguma.

O calor do Sol estava a ficar cada vez mais intenso, bem alto no céu, fazendo Kagura perceber que já era meio-dia e estava na hora dela almoçar, mas a ruiva tinha-se esquecido de trazer o seu bento. A fome era tanta que a barriga dela começou a roncar.

"Comida, preciso de comida." Murmurava Kagura enquanto vagueava pelo bosque.

De repente sentiu cheiro de um churrasco e começou a correr na sua direção e para sua surpresa o autor do churrasco era sem mais nem menos o sádico número um do Shinsengumi.

"O que fazes aqui, Sádico maldito?" Perguntou Kagura irritada com a mera presença do rapaz.

"Não se vez logo, estou almoçando." Respondeu Sougo comendo lentamente um espeto com carne, fazendo a Yato babar bastante.

"Po-posso comer um pouco?" Perguntou Kagura encarando intensamente o churrasco.

"Claro." Respondeu o capitão do Shinsengumi, fazendo Kagura sorrir imenso, mas Sougo cortou-lhe o passo e continuou. "Se te sentares, ladrares três vezes e disseres "por favor me alimente, mestre"."

"Por acaso, queres morrer?" Indagou Kagura cerrando o punho com força, enquanto uma veia latejava na sua testa.

"Bem, se não queres, como eu." Falou Sougo pegando no último espeto de carne que restava no grelhador, erguendo-o no ar, provocando a ruiva.

"Dá-me já isso!" Gritou a garota de roupas chinesas, atirando-se sobre o sádico, mas este escorregou e os dois caíram colina abaixo.

Kagura estava zonza por ter andado às voltas sem parar, mas o pior para ela era como tinha acabado, pois agora estava deitada sobre a grama com o sádico por cima dela, a encarando com um sorriso convencido.

"O que foi?" Inquiriu a jovem Yato corando um pouco, devido à proximidade dos seus rostos.

"É que deste ponto de vista, quase pareces uma garotinha indefesa." Comentou Sougo.

"Não digas coisas dessas." Kagura disse, desviando o olhar.

"Se ainda queres comer, acho que posso mudar as condições."

"Para quais?"

"Isto." Respondeu Sougo aproximando o seu rosto lentamente do da ruiva que ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

"O-o q-que pensas que estás a fazer?!" Gritou Kagura tapando a sua boca com uma mão e com o outro braço impedia que Sougo avançasse mais.

"Então parece que não queres comer." Disse o sádico afastando o braço da Yato.

"Isto é só pela comida, certo?" Falou Kagura hesitando um pouco.

"Claro." Respondeu Sougo voltando a aproximar-se do rosto da garota.

Ele começou com um toque suave de lábios e logo depois começou a abrir passagem com a língua, passagem que foi permitida por Kagura, que começava a fazer o mesmo. Naquele momento só conseguiam pensar um no outro e em nada mais, era como se não existisse nada para além daquele momento. Eles estavam completamente inseparáveis, não queriam parar por nada, mas a necessidade de ar foi mais forte, obrigando-os a se separar.

Meia hora depois, os dois estavam a comer juntos o churrasco, sentados num tronco.

"Mas afinal, por que é que viestes aqui?" Perguntou Kagura enquanto comia na sua típica velocidade.

"Vim caçar besouros." Respondeu ele apontando para uma caixa de captura de insetos com três grandes besouros. "Aqueles são os Sadomarus nº 23, 24 e 25."

"Como é que conseguistes capturar tantos?" Indagou a ruiva espantada.

"Devo ter um talento natural para atrair insetos, deve ser por isso que te encontrei aqui."

"Entendo." Falou Kagura. Depois de alguns minutos finalmente percebeu que tinha sido insultada. "O que queres dizer com isso, Sádico inútil?"

"O que ouviste." Respondeu Sougo pegando na sua espada, enquanto Kagura pegava no seu guarda-chuva.

Então os dois começaram mais uma vez a brigar. Pela vista de outros, a relação deles parecia não ter mudado nada, mas a verdade é que aquele beijo tinha aberto as portas para uma nova relação que poderia mudar as suas vidas.


End file.
